The Last Kiss
by Winterberrytrillium
Summary: For Mikan, first kisses didn't matter.  Not when her last kiss was given by the one she loved.  Not when he was going to die.


**The Last Kiss**

'Ello there! It's been a while, with my Final Science Exam drawing closer and closer. Oh, and my piano exam is too. Don't forget a research paper I have to write. With all these horrifying, time-consuming matters at hand, I don't have much time to update. Plus, I'm sick in bed, which makes things much _much_ better.

This idea just popped in my mind, and I found it wonderful. I'm sorry if it's not very well written, but I rushed it without much editing and fixing, and I don't have a beta, so…

Dedication: With all due respect to the meager reviewers of 'Crimson Stared at Hazel'.

This little one shot didn't get many reviews. But I liked it the most… was it that bad? :(

**Hinata796** and **substitutecolour** Also a bagful of treats and thanks to silent readers and favouriters and alerters. (do those words even exist? Well, you get my point.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. If I did, I wouldn't be stuck here writing fanfiction, would I? Not that fanfiction is a bad thing, no, not at all. :)

Enjoy and review!

**/ The Last Kiss /**

_Is it death that we humans fear the most?_

It was often the first kiss that girls would remember and sigh in ecstasy of. It was the first kiss that had girls swooning and fantasizing at the thought of it. It was the first kiss that mattered the most in your lovelife. The second or the third didn't matter as much. It was always the first.

That was what was important. Your first kiss was one of your major turning points of life.

But for Mikan Sakura, her first stolen kiss was not important; no, compared to the dreams and fantasies of other girls, hers was stolen, and she didn't enjoy it one bit.

But she couldn't think of kisses now.

Not when the one she had loved for so long was dying. Not when he was breathing his last breaths.

Not when he was living his last moments on earth with her.

Mikan's tears were flooding down her pink cheeks, as she laid her head on Natsume's chest, listening to the heartbeat that was pumping slower and slower with each second. She didn't dare close her eyes, in fear that he would be gone once she opened them again. Separated from her forever.

Why was it that they had worked so hard to find their 'ending', and have it end with _his _ending?

Why was fate always so cruel to them?

Mikan brought her slender hands to her face to wipe the tears away, in order to make more room for more to come down, and pleaded to the boy. "Natsume…y-you can't leave, no…"

It always scared her, even before they were together. She always feared the day that Natsume would come back to the academy, soaked in blood of his own and others, and fall right in front of her. It was her worst nightmare, her scariest thought.

And now it was reality.

It was a mission that had made Natsume like this. He was facing at least thirty high-powered alices. He was almost able to defeat them and finish them off, but one of them he had struck down and thought was dead, had attacked him, distracting him, making enough time for the others to wound him severely. He could've teleported out with the teleportation stone, but then Persona would have given him a beating for not finding the files and killing all the alices.

Natsume blamed himself for many things. He blamed himself for not being able to protect Aoi. He accused himself for hurting Mikan at times, okay, _most_ times.

But most of all, he blamed himself for dying, for leaving Mikan alone.

And when the raven haired lad had heard cries of agony and sorrow from the brunette, pain had washed over him. He was responsible, his mind cried out. It wasn't his alice, and it wasn't Persona, as much as he would like it to be so.

No, it was him. If only he had made sure to completely kill the man so he could live another day, another moment, just to be with Mikan. Just to spend it with her.

That was all he was asking for. He had always made her cry, always made her mad and irritated.

And at last, he could never make her happy, and never fix it either. What a wretched life he lived.

"Damn Persona! It was his fault! It was his for doing this!" Mikan wailed in indignant anger. His voice was a lot softer, but it still possessed the rough edge to it. "No, Mikan, it was mine." He dimly felt Mikan shake her head persistently on his chest. His eyes started to droop. He wouldn't last long now. And it didn't go unknown to Mikan.

"No…" she whispered, her hair falling to cover her eyes, but was softly brushed away by Natsume, revealing her puffy pink eyes and glistening tears that illuminated her face at the dark hour. _She's beautiful…even like this._

"I have … to go, Mikan. You…know it." His breathing was becoming unsteady, and it was obvious that he was struggling to keep his eyes open. He had to stay longer.

Just for a little while.

He murmured softly into Mikan's ear. "Oi." She raised her small brown head in reply. "Y-yes?"

With the last of his strength, he did the one thing that he had always wanted to do. He closed the gap between then and pressed a lingering kiss on her lips. ". . . I'm sorry. . . "

And with a rush of his breath, he was gone. Gone from the world, leaving Mikan's agonized wail echoing in the cold, cold night.

It was often the last kiss that girls dreaded. It meant that you would die soon, and would not live long enough for another one. It was the last kiss that had girls crying and wailing over just thinking of it. The last kiss was barely remembered, and you wouldn't be telling all your friends about it, well, if you lived long enough to do so. The second or the third kiss was better than the last kiss.

It was unimportant, and it didn't matter.

But for Mikan Sakura, her last kiss was the most important thing in _her_ life.

It was the thing that _she _remembered and sighed in ecstasy.

It was the one that _she _swooned and fantasized about.

It was the thing that mattered the _most_ in her lovelife.

The first kiss was nothing in comparison.

It was _her_ turning point.

Because for Mikan Sakura, Natsume _was_ her life.

Even if he was gone.

Because he gave her his life, his love, and not only her first kiss, but her _last._

X

Author's note: The ending took me the longest time. I had no clue how to end it. I was thinking for Mikan to die, but then, well, yeah…

**Seven** reviews will getcha update,

It will be early, no, not late.

Cause then the author will be happy.

Happy, happy as can be…

And then you will be happy too! . . . That stinked.

Well, it was made on the spot, who cares?  
Anyway, seven reviews, and The Tears That Froze Time will be updated, and hopefully, hopefully, _hopefully,_ Years Gone By too.

Ooooh laa laa, review, and Asta la vista!

God bless y'all! And spare a review while I'm sneezing and coughing!

_Ria departing! (Elle)_

_i_


End file.
